Mascara
by P. Cromwell
Summary: Una mascara no siempre es para ocultar mentiras.


**Mascara**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Nintendo**.**

**Notas de autor:** B-bueno, este es el primer Fic que subo, hace unos días que me había animado a subirlo (todo gracias a mi autora favorita de esta pareja que por fin volvió) pero no tuve tiempo por lo ocupado que estaba. Espero que les guste, si tengo algunos errores por favor díganmelo.

Marth está vestido con la ropa de Fire Emblem Kakusei.

Cuando digo peli-mar me refiero a Ike. Cuando me refiero a Marth digo peli-cielo. Es que el cabello de Ike es más oscuro que el de Marth y para no confundirlos con peli-azul le puse la otra forma.

Ike observaba muy atentamente a cierto peli-cielol con tiara, se moría por ver quién estaba detrás de esa mascara ¿Por qué ocultarse?.

Aquel extraño de mascara había aparecido hace ya un mes, había demostrado ser un buen espadachín y les pidió ayudarlos solo por comida y alojamiento. Era sumamente misterioso, nunca dejaba ver su cara, casi no hablaba, no se relacionaba con otros, solo sabían su nombre y era Marth.

Ike al principio se negó a que trabajara con ellos pero Mario ignoro su opinión.

El peli-cielo se bajó del árbol en que descansaba y se dirigió a lo profundo del bosque alejándose del campamento.

Ike al ver esto se levantó pero alguien lo jalo de la muñeca.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- pregunto Samus.

-Solo iré a dar un paseo-

-¿un paseo o espiar a Marth? ¿Porque te empeñas tanto en molestarlo?-

-Anda Samus! Tú también quieres saber quién se oculta tras esa mascara- exclamo indignado el mercenario.

-todos queremos saberlo, pero no por eso debemos obligarlo o espiarlo, tuvimos suerte en encontrarlo y que se ofreciera a ayudarnos con las misiones- dijo Mario que acababa de aparecer.

El peli-mar bufo y se quedó sentado de brazos cruzados, mostrar la cara en una pelea demuestra honor y orgullo pero ese espadachín ni eso hacía, Cómo podían pedirle que confiara en él si ni siquiera mostraba su rostro.

Cuando todos sus compañeros estaban dormidos escucho ruidos extraños así que se dirigió al rio de donde provenían esos sonidos.

Al acercarse lo que escucho fue el sonido de espadas chocando.

-¿Así que esto es todo lo que tiene el rey heroico? Puff…yo esperaba más, tengo que admitir que estoy muy decepcionado- pronuncio en tono de burla una voz gruesa, el mercenario se escondió entre unos arbustos y se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Marth y uno de los caza recompensas más famosos, Ganandorf.

"¿Rey heroico?"

-Ágamos cuentas, por tu "corona" son 5000, por tu espada 23000, por el emblema de fuego son 100000 y por el rey heroico son 80000 pero si te entrego vivo son otros 100000, así que porque no te entregas y evitamos todos estos juegos, quien me pidió capturarte se ve que está MUY interesado en ti-

Marth se puso en posición de pelea cosa que hiso reír a Ganandorf.

-así que mudo eh, bueno creo que tendrá que ser por las malas- el peli-rojo hiso lo mismo que Marth.

Ike al ver esto se estremeció, ¡por el amor de dios, ni siquiera él podía contra Ganandorf! Como alguien tan frágil como el peli-cielo podría! Si llegaba con el enmascarado muerto de seguro que le iría más que mal.

Los dos se dirigieron corriendo para atacar pero cuando estaban a menos de 2 metros Ike se interpuso cosa que sobresalto a Marth, por su parte Ganandorf aprovecho esto pero en vez de dirigir su ataque al "príncipe" se dirijo al peli-mar.

Lo último que supo el mercenario es que estaba en el piso y algo estaba encima de él, cuando observo que Ganandorf se acercaba tomo lo primero que encontró a su alcance, estaba muy oscuro así que no supo que fue hasta que empezó a emanar una luz que parecía fuego azul, era una espada, la espada de Marth y le estaba quemando las manos, eso no le importo e intento darle una estocada directa al corazón pero el otro le esquivo y así sucesivamente.

"Maldición me están doliendo mucho las manos si sigo así no poder continuar, si tuviera a Ragnell ya lo hubiera acabado con mi…¡Eso es!"

Ike arrojo la espada para después saltar y tomarla en el aire y realizar su ataque especial pero el lugar se llenó de fuego azul que desapareció enseguida.

Ganandorf estaba demasiado lastimado, ¿ese era el verdadero poder de la falchion?, prácticamente se derrumbó en el piso haciendo un gran estruendo.

El mercenario se sentó en el piso y miro sus manos que estaban todas quemadas, pero no estaban tan lastimadas como Marth que había recibido de lleno el golpe de Ganandorf al tratar de proteger a Ike.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- susurro mientras movía el cuerpo de Marth.

-deberías confiar en mi- dijo débilmente mientras que con toda la fuerza que tenia se quitó la máscara dejando ver sus finas facciones.

-Tu eres el Rey de Altea por eso te llamo rey heroico ¿verdad?-pregunto sorprendido y asombrado al ver la cara del peli-cielo.

Marth solo asintió.

-¿pero qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué te quería ese tipo?-


End file.
